


Dirty Little Secret

by redfiona



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: 50kinkyways, F/F, Other, Squick, Voyeurism, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is for someone to introduce the idea of secret cameras to Randy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Even more so than usual, the views of the characters are not those of the author, nor are they intended to reflect in anyway on the real people involved.

It was one of Ric's non-wrestling running buddies that first put the thought into Randy's head. He and Ric were talking about how things were back in the day, while Randy, Dave and Hunter were sitting there, having a drink or three and soaking it all in. Ric's friend had a friend, which obviously meant he was the one who'd done this, who had set up cameras in the locker rooms where the womenfolk, the valets and so on, would be getting changed. He said that you could see an awful lot and it was an awful shame that he couldn't do that now, given how much technology had advanced, what with wireless micro-video cameras that picked up sound and everything.

This of course lead to Ric telling the story of how John, the friend, got caught doing this. While the story played out, Randy tried to look like he was paying attention but mostly his mind was trying to figure out the how and the when of filming.

Eventually, having worked out the technicalities, he tried to zero in on a mark. So many hot women, so little time to watch them all. Worst of all, all the really hot ones were on RAW, so it wasn't like he could get to them easily. No, whoever he taped would have to be worth it. So, okay, like any sane man, he wanted to see Trish naked, but since Mickey had arrived on the scene, rumour had it that Trish slept in the world's most covering pyjamas. So that was her out. A few of the others had boyfriends or similar, and Randy really didn't want any dicks intruding on his picture show.

It was then that the idea struck him; it would be perfect, no men, and a high chance of hot lesbian action. Everyone knew that Victoria and Candice weren't just putting it on for the cameras and Randy was as turned on by the idea of two girls fucking as the next man. It was easy enough to set up, tag one of those little button cameras onto one of their suitcases and hope that it was turned the right way round to see the bed when the girls took it up to their hotel room.

Randy would find that out when he got back to his hotel room after the match. The first thing he did was lock the door; he didn't want anyone walking in on him. And then he plugged the receiver into the back of the television, took his clothes off, grabbed a towel and sat himself so he was comfortable on the bed. Then he switched the TV on with the remote.

Victoria and Candice weren't back in their room yet. It was an anti-climax. Where the hell could they be? It wasn't like Randy had raced back to the room, he'd talked to his friends, said good match to the people he should have said it to, done all the things he usually did after a match. He was inspecting the equipment at his end, making sure that the electronic files being produced were being stored for posterity or any bored Friday, and double checking that the connections fitted snugly, when he heard the clunk of a door opening and a giggle. Finally there was going to be some action - hopefully. Probably, because everyone knew you got really psyched up after a match and you needed something to get rid of that energy.

He went back to the bed, and saw why there was giggling. Victoria and Candice were draped all over each other, doing something interesting looking with the strings of Candice's corset. It was slowly being undone, Victoria placing little kisses on every added inch of Candice's skin that became exposed. Randy could see her moving further and further down, till she reached the bottom of the corset and was kneeling on the floor. The patent leather had kept the form of Candice's figure, hugging to her even when it was undone. Except, now that it had had a chance to breathe, it was slowly peeling, rippling slightly in places, to show just hints of the pink nipples that lay on top of the golden breasts that were being revealed.

Candice kept giggling, and jokingly trying to push Victoria off her. "Let me undress you, let me see you. Let me...," Candice held Victoria's chin in her hand and raised it as Victoria slowly rose up from her knees. Victoria kissed her as Candice started to work on peeling Victoria out of her patent leather trousers. Victoria pulled herself away from the embrace.

"Come over here." Damn, they were nearly out of camera-shot. At the last second they stopped at the side of the bed. By now Randy could clearly see the black thong that Victoria was wearing underneath her trousers, trousers she was quickly taking off. Those discarded, she also stepped out of the thong and sat down on the bed. "So, what was it that you were so impatient to do before?"

This time it was Candice who got on to her knees. Before she did she freed Victoria's breasts from the zip up pleather top that she was wearing.

This was totally worth all the setting up as far as Randy was concerned.

But Candice was on her knees now and he didn't have time to be smug. Candice pretty much dived straight for Victoria's muff, eating her out like she'd been waiting all week for this. Who knew, maybe she had. Randy wished he had Candice on her knees in front of him like that.

Victoria cupped the back of Candice's head, too hard for it to be gentle, but not roughly either. She pushed Candice's head tighter to her, and Randy could hear a stifled giggle, probably from Candice. He now knew she was a giggler.

Randy had assumed that Victoria would be loud, a real shrieker, but so far, not so much. She'd tightened her hold on Candice's head, while the other hand, clutching at the bedcovers, was gripping so tightly he could see white knuckles and veins.

Candice's hands were pushing down on Victoria's thighs, holding her in place, although, given the difference in their strengths, Randy had to worry about Candice's head if Victoria got carried away.

Victoria's hips started to move, not quite coming clear off the bed.

Randy tried to get into it, lesbians had to be every man's number two fantasy, and yet, without sound, because Victoria wasn't producing much and Candice was busily muffled, there was nothing to latch on to. Randy stopped himself from leaning towards the TV, because he was two floors away from them and leaning was not going to make them any louder.

Victoria finally came with what sounded more like a satisfied sigh than the moaning he expected.

Candice climbed up the bed to lie next to Victoria.

They kissed and Victoria stroked Candice's hair, which made for a pretty picture, but did nothing for Randy who was stuck, so close to getting off. He felt doubly frustrated, not only had he not come, but it wasn't like the floor show had been that brilliant. Sure, he wasn't expecting it to be like porn but he wanted something more.

He could probably jerk one off without any external stimulation, but he shouldn't have to. 'Come on, girls; give me something to work with.'

And just like that, the God of porn provided.

Randy couldn't quite see what Victoria was doing with her right hand, his view was blocked by Victoria's ass and upper thighs - not bad as obstructions went - but he could see the effect it was having on Candice.

Candice made these breathy moans; he could almost hear how moist her lips were. It was fucking unfair that those lips were wasted by not being around his dick.

Whatever Victoria was doing, and how he wished for a zoom function, or three-sixty camera vision, it must have been good. Candice was really moving now, wrapping her left leg around and over Victoria, trying to bring them together, and getting Victoria to touch her just right.

Randy made use of this opportunity. What happened earlier had shown that they stopped and started, and he really didn't want to be left hanging again. He tried to keep up with the movement of Victoria's elbow, but finding he couldn't do that and keep the kind of tight grip he liked to when he was doing this. Too many girls got that wrong, loosely stroking with pansy-assed limp grips; you had to give a guy something to work against.

He thought Victoria might have been good at giving him something hard to thrust into, she seemed to be into making sure that Candice could really grind down onto her hand, at least judging from he could see at this angle. Her movements weren't fast and sharp but exact and forceful nonetheless.

Randy narrowly beat Candice to the finish, missing what she said or did when she did, while he was caught up in his own world. He cleaned himself up, with one eye still on the screen, but it seemed like the girls were finished for the night. Candice's head was mostly out of shot, he could just about see the top of it down on Victoria's shoulder, but he could still hear her, she was softly sighing something but it was muffled and he could barely hear Victoria's replies, outside of the occasional "baby".

Because he was tidying things away, he missed them getting into bed, so when next looked at the screen, all he saw were two lumps under the bedcover. He could make out that they were lying wrapped up in each other, but that was all the detail he could get. He left the machine recording just in case they got frisky in the middle of the night, but he turned off the TV.

It had been a strangely unfulfilling experience. Part of it was the image quality, it was a cheap throwaway spy camera, so the pictures weren't ever going to be great, but grainy did nothing for his boner. The other part, he wasn't so sure about, maybe he'd gotten used to porn star posing, showing off their tits and everything, and there'd been none of that. There were things he liked to see, and there'd been little of that either, they'd been too interested in each other, which, fair enough, he'd been an uninvited audience. The disc would still go in his spank bank, because, hey, two hot chicks getting it on would always be bankable, but he didn't think he'd do this again, it probably wasn't worth all the hassle.

It didn't mean he was going to get rid of all the cameras he'd bought, that would be a waste of money, but he might save them for special occasions, like if he managed to convince that set of twins in Reno to do him. Especially if he got them to do all the things he liked best. It'd be like porn, but less sleazy.


End file.
